


Attraction Aroused

by lexigirl20



Series: Mutual Attraction [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drarry, M/M, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-29
Updated: 2013-04-29
Packaged: 2017-12-09 21:14:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/778058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lexigirl20/pseuds/lexigirl20
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Draco's not being honest with himself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Attraction Aroused

The Attraction,

deny it if you wish,  
but be honest with yourself.

You sneer at him,  
the Chosen One.  
Searching for ways  
to tear him down,  
hurt him however you can.  
Watch him rise to the challenge,  
ignore how your heart beats faster,  
breath quickens.

Go ahead,  
say your dreams  
aren't full of his green eyes,  
his strong arms  
and stronger convictions.

Act like you hate him,  
he doesn't notice the difference.  
If your hands linger  
when you grab his arm,  
surely no one will notice.

Mister Malfoy  
be honest with your heart.

When you wake up gasping,  
and you fear touching yourself,  
for climax would come too soon.  
When your fingers move,  
imagining  
it's Potters mouth  
on your pale skin.

Lie to yourself  
no longer.  
Mister Malfoy,  
you're in love,  
with the Chosen One.  
Ali

**Author's Note:**

> This has a companion piece!


End file.
